Guardian Bravo
|image = |caption = |givename = |nicknames = |launch = December 15, 2033@PacificRim - "Guardian Bravo is ready to inflict massive Kaiju damage" - February 25, 2018 |class = Mark-6 |status = Destroyed |height = 240 ft, 2.28 in (73.21m) |weight = 1,975 Tons |equip = Conn-Pod ChamberGuardian Bravo Blueprints, Burst Foils, Sprint Capacitors (Prototype), Defiant-13 Shin-Mount |operating = |energy = |weapon = 21 X-9 Core Salvo Charges, Elec-16 Arc Whip, Arm Mounted Guns |body = Counter Striker |powermove = |pilot = Ilya, Suresh Khuran (deceased) |kaiju = |appearances = Pacific Rim: Uprising |noncanon = Pacific Rim Uprising: The Junior Novel, Pacific Rim Uprising: Official Novelization |design = }} Guardian Bravo is a Mark-6 Jaeger. In 2035, Guardian Bravo participates in the fight against the reemergence of the Kaiju during the Precursors' second attempt to colonize the . Official Description History Pacific Rim: Uprising When the Category IV and V Kaiju Shrikethorn, Raijin, and Hakuja emerge from the Breach, Guardian Bravo is deployed into the city of MegaTokyo alongside the other three Jaegers, Bracer Phoenix, Gipsy Avenger, and Saber Athena to intercept their path to Mount Fuji.Pacific Rim: Uprising Early on in the fight, Guardian is firing on one of the Kaiju when Bracer Phoenix, after being shoved through several buildings by Raijin, knocks Guardian to the ground. Guardian Bravo slides across the street and barely comes to a halt near a car whose alarms go off after its hand bumps it. After it recovers, it assists Saber Athena after the Jaeger is temporarily disarmed by Hakuja. Guardian Bravo deploys it's Elec-16 Arc Whip and shoves the Category IV through a building. Suresh Khuran remarks that the Kaiju aren't that tough and he and Ilya proceed to . Just as the Jeagers appear to be winning, the three Kaiju combine into the Mega-Kaiju. The Jaegers fearlessly deploy all their weapons and shoot at it, but Raijin's faceplates absorb the ordinance and redirects it into the ground, sending all the Jaegers hurtling hundreds of feet into the air. Guardian Bravo lands on its feet while the others don't. Despite Jake Pentecost's orders to stand down, Ilya assures him that he and Suresh have the situation under control and Guardian Bravo leaps toward the Mega-Kaiju and attempts to throw it's Elec-16 Arc Whip at its head. The Mega-Kaiju grabs the whip before throwing Guardian Bravo through several office buildings. The Jaeger is rendered inoperable in the aftermath, and Suresh is killed in the collision. Without a co-pilot, Ilya could not move Guardian Bravo, leaving it unable to further participate in the battle against the Mega-Kaiju. Features Guardian Bravo is Mark-6 Jaeger designed for long-range combat. Upon its back are Burst Foils, jet-like rockets that aid in the speed of its movement across fair distances. Its design with the red and white color scheme invokes the silhouette of an . Guardian Bravo is armed with an Elec-16 whip, a design based on Gipsy Danger’s Chain Sword.The Art and Making of Pacific Rim: Uprising, page 57 The Elec-16 whip is made of unbreakable material and can deliver sustained shocks that may cause considerable damage to multiple objects or surfaces. In addition to the Elec-16 whip, are Core salvo charges, situated on either of its sides, and arm-mounted guns on each arm including machine gun-like ones and energy-firing type. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Guardian Bravo, assisted or on its own. Gallery }} References ja:ガーディアン・ブラーボ Category:Mark-6 Category:Jaegers Category:Jaegers (Uprising) Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Destroyed